Reach for Heaven
by Yaanu
Summary: A regular Angel and Stitch story from 4 different views... how sweet.. wait a minute- four views? Please Read and review. Chp. 2's updated!
1. Author's Notes

Alright, I better make an explanation of how the story layout will go, so here. Each chapter will be in 4 different parts: one view from Angel's view, the second one from Stitch's view, third Lilo's view, and the last one 625. Anyways, the story takes place after the Angel episode, obviously. All the Turian spoken will be translated, except for a few words, like 'Ih' and 'Meega' and occasionally 'Naaga'. I'm a procrastinator, so it'll be a miracle if I update this story. I update all the views at once, so updates may take a bit. I also came up with this title while listening to "Light and Day", with the line "Reach for the sun" playing.   
  
DISCLAIM-IT FOR THE STORY, SO I DON'T HAVE TO DO IT OVER AND/OR OVER AGAIN: I don't own L&S, but if I did, I'd make the world a better place. Ok, maybe I wouldn't. I do own the word "freak-off" though, along with "crako". Every time you say it from now on, I get 5 cents. I own this story, also. All terms are copyrighted, and if you take them, I will send Stitch after you and rip off your left foot, shoe and all. 


	2. Chapter 1, Angel's view

**"Reach for Heaven"  
By Yaanu  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found  
Angel's view**

* * *

"Angel!" That was the last I had heard from Stitch, my boojibu. I tried to yell back, but I'm not sure that he heard me. I was being taken away by that big fish headed brute and his brownish-yellow lackey. The thing was running behind me, and he winked. I cursed at him, although he didn't hear it.  
  
We must have gone at least a half a mile from the mountain, when the thing started panting. I could hear what he was saying. "Hey pant fish head, you pant think we pant could rest for a while? I'm pant beat..." he said.  
  
"But 6-2-5," The big guy replied, "We're almost halfway there! Then I can give the little trog to Hamsterviel, and my job is saved!"  
  
"Easy for you, you're 200 times my size! Let's rest for a bit, restore our energy, and keep going, ok?"  
  
"Ok, fine. I need some stretching, anyways."  
  
"Oh, but you think you could head over to the ship and get me two sandwiches? I ate mine on the ship."  
  
"Fine, but I'm taking this little trog with me"  
  
"Oh no, you aren't!"  
  
"What- did you just talk back to me?"  
  
"I mean, maybe I should talk to her about stuff, before she, uh, goes to Hamsterwheel." He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to be alone with me, I could tell.  
  
"Ok, but you have to take close care of her. I don't want her to escape."  
  
"Yea, sure, why not? She shouldn't be much of a problem, after all, what can she do? She won't escape, unless I open it." That gave me an idea. After the big guy was gone, and it was just me and the 6-2-5 thing, I put my plan into action. I tapped on the glass of the capsule to try and get the thing's attention. He noticed after a bit, and when he looked my way, I smirked. I gave a "Come over here" finger motion seductively. He took what it meant and came my way. He opened the top, that little idiot, and asked, "Want anything, Angelcakes?" At that, I punched him square in the nose. He flew back about 5 to 7 feet. I immediately rushed out of the capsule, and headed straight for the mountain where I last saw my boojibu, hoping he'd still be there.

He wasn't there. Nobody was. No signs or anything. I just stared, my eyes watering with tears. My boojibu was gone forever. I sat on top of the ship, which was still crash landed, starting at the stars. A frog had joined my company, but I didn't mind. My head was buried in my knees, crying like bullets going from a machine gun on rapid, rapid fire. I lifted my head to wipe off some of the tears. I made up some of the stars to look like Stitch, but that only made me cry some more. I pet the frog, and when I lifted my hand, he hopped away. I followed it, because I didn't want to be alone. Suddenly, I had seen something I hadn't seen before: tire tracks. I remember seeing a red buggy before I was captured. These tracks had to have come from it! I picked up the frog, gave it a quick hug, and ran off, following the tracks.

The track had ended on a dirt road, leading off to the street. I thought that was the end, until I saw the tracks continued on a dirt road on the other side. I immediately followed those tracks, and I came upon a strange house. I thought to myself, this can't be it, until I saw a figure sticking out from a round room at the top of the house. I was guessing that was him! I rushed over to the other side of the house, and called out, "Boojibu!" I don't think he heard me, so I called again. Once again, I called out. He still didn't hear me. I got aggravated, so I picked up a rock, threw it up at him, and hit him square in the nose. He noticed this, and looked down. I don't think he saw me, because he looked back into the sky. After that, I got angry. I climbed up the side of the house, unnoticed, and climbed up next to him. I waved my hand in front of him, to try and get his notice, and then I slapped him, to makes sure he was awake. He fell back with a loud thud, and snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "Huh?" he said, as though he had just woken up.  
  
"Boojibu?" I asked.  
  
"Angel?" he replied.  
  
"Stitchy!" I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Boojibu!" He hugged me back, just as tightly. We were locked in a hug for a while, then we let go after our arms felt numb. I had tears of joy in my eyes, and so did Stitch. I could tell because of streaks down his eyes that were darker than usual. I stared deeply into his eyes, sparkling from the moonlight. I leaned in closer towards him; he was leaning too, when we suddenly heard a sound next to us. It was a door-thing, and out popped that Lilo girl from before.  
  
"Stitch? Angel?!" Lilo had said. "Why are you here?" I could sense she had jealousy, as when I first met both her and Stitchy. The girl frowned. "Sorry if I, err, interrupted anything you were doing, I'm going back to sleep." Stitchy and I nodded. Almost immediately after it closed, the door- thing opened up again, and out popped the girl again. I was about to tell her off when she said, "Try to keep it quiet, please? Pleakley got a new video camera, and is hoping for some footage-"  
  
"Oh, Lilo," a high-pitched voice said from below. We heard a whooshing sound. "Were you doing any late-night talking with your secret love?" I chuckled a little at that comment.  
  
"No, now get out of here; I was just talking to Stitch."  
  
"Well, I better test out this camera, so let me up there!" Oh joy. I tried to hide, but it was too late when the little one-eyed freak came up.  
  
"What do you know, perfect timing! Now, just do what you do, don't mind the camera, just be romantic! I hope this gets into America's Gushiest Home Love Movies!" Stitch whispered in my ear, "Hold on, I have to do something..." He cracked one of his knuckles, and went downstairs, pulling down the one-eyed thing. I could tell they were in a fight, because I could hear some screams down there. I decided to surprise him by hiding from sight. When he came back up, I immediately tackled him onto the door to inside. I was just about to kiss him when the door opened up again! We both fell in. I fell on top of Stitchy.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, Angel," Lilo said, "you better not let Nani see you, or else she'll blow a circuit."


	3. Chapter 1, Stitch's view

**"Reach for Heaven"  
By Yaanu  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found  
Stitch's view**

* * *

"It's like you said, you got to believe in love!" That's the last thing Lilo had said to me that fateful night. My boojibu, my Angel was gone. I felt like crying, but I resisted.  
  
When we got home, I immediately went to the bathroom, and I cried like there was no tomorrow. When I finally finished crying like a madman, I got out of the bathroom and went upstairs. I still had tears in my eyes.  
  
When I got to my room, I saw that Lilo was already asleep. I quietly went through the sky light door and went out to look out at the stars. Every time I took a look, I made pictures of Angel and me together with the stars, and that made me cry some more. It was nearly midnight when I thought I could hear Angel say, "Boojibu!" I just kept staring out. I heard the voice two more times, but I didn't respond. Then for some reason, I got hit square in the nose with a rock! I took a look down, to see who threw it, but my eyes were too watery to see anything, so I stared back at the sky. A few seconds later, I thought I saw something trying to see if I was alive, because it was waving its arm in front of me. Then it hit me. No, seriously, it slapped me in the face! "Huh?"  
  
"Boojibu?" The voice sounded like...  
  
"Angel?" I replied.  
  
"Stitchy!" It was Angel! I felt like I was in heaven. She hugged me tightly.  
  
"Boojibu!" I returned the hug, just as tightly. We were both locked in a hug, so happy to see each other, we only let go of each other because our arms were getting numb. I had tears of joy in my eyes, and so did Angel. I could tell because of a dark-pink streak coming down from her eyes, running onto her cheeks. I stared deeply into her eyes, sparkling from her tears and the starlight. Angel had leaned in a little, towards me. I leaned forward too, when all of a sudden, the skylight door opened, and out popped Lilo! I was just as shocked as she was when she saw Angel was with me!  
  
"Stitch? Angel?! What's she doing here?" I could detect some jealousy when she said that. "Sorry if I, err, interrupted anything you were doing, I'm going back to sleep." Me and Angel both nodded as she left, and the door closed. But almost immediately after it closed, it reopened, and out popped Lilo.  
  
"Try to keep it quiet, please? Pleakley got a new video camera, and is hoping for some footage."  
  
"Oh, Lilo," a high-pitched voice said from below. We heard a door open. "Were you doing any late-night talking with your secret love?" Angel chuckled a little.  
  
"No, now get out of here; I was just talking to Stitch."  
  
"Well, I better test out this camera, so let me up there!" Oh blitznak. Angel tried to hide, but it was too late because guess who came up but none other than Pleakley. "What do you know, perfect timing! Now, just do what you do, don't mind the camera, just be romantic! I hope this gets into America's Gushiest Home Love Stories!" I whispered into Angel's ear, "Hold on, I have to do something..." I got up and went into the door, dragging down Pleakley. I gave him the mashing of his life, tied him up, and stuffed him under the bed. I then gave his camera to Lilo. I climbed back up through the sky light door, and once the door closed, Angel immediately tackled me. We landed on the door again, and when we were just about to kiss each other, the door opened under me! We fell in, and landed uncomfortably on the floor, Angel nearly crushing me.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, Angel," Lilo said, cautiously, "you better not let Nani see you, or else she'll blow a circuit." 


	4. Chapter 1, Lilo's view

**"Reach for Heaven"  
By Yaanu  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found  
Lilo's view**

* * *

"It's like you said, you got to' believe in love!" I tried to cheer up Stitch, but it was hopeless. It was late into the night when we finally got home from returning the experiments to their places. Stitch rushed inside to the bathroom, locking the door. I went upstairs without him, because I knew what he'd been through. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't because I kept thinking about what had happened the day: Stitch finding Angel, Jealousy, finding out what Angel does and how to cure it, and to top it off, Stitch finding his love. I heard Stitch come in, and I pretended to be asleep. I heard him go through the skylight door. I fell right asleep after that.

After a while, I heard a thump, like somebody was throwing rocks at the roof, but I didn't mind. Then I thought about Stitch, and I hoped he didn't get hurt. Then, a few seconds later, I heard a louder thud! That one had to be Stitch! I went to the window to take a look, but I didn't see anyone. I decided to go up to the skylight door to check, but I decided not to look, in case I would bother Stitch. But then again, I had to make sure he was safe. I opened the sky light door, and to my surprise, I saw not only Stitch, but Angel! "Stitch? Angel?! What's she doing here?" I noticed that they looked at me as if I had some jealousy in my voice. "Sorry if I, err, interrupted anything you were doing, I'm going back to sleep." I closed the sky light, but almost immediately reopened it because I forgot to tell them something. "Try to keep it quiet, please? Pleakley got a new video camera, and is hoping for some footage-"

"Ah, Lilo," I heard Pleakley say. He had just come up the elevator to our room. "Were you doing any late-night talking with your secret love?" I heard Angel chuckle a little. "No, now get out of here; I was just talking to Stitch."

"Well, I better test out this camera, so let me up there!" I tried to stop him, but for a one eyed, three legged alien, he was pretty strong when it came to his 'works of art'. He immediately noticed Stitch and Angel because one he got up there, he rambled on about getting the tape on America's Gushiest Home Love Stories. Stitch came through the door, and brought down Pleakley. He then gave him the mashing of his life, tied him up, stuffed him under the bed, and he gave me the camera. Once he got up through the sky light roof, I remembered one more, very important thing. I opened the sky light door, and down fell the two love aliens. "I just wanted to tell you, Angel, you better not let Nani see you, or else she'll blow a circuit."


	5. Chapter 1, 625's view

**"Reach for Heaven"  
By Yaanu  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found  
625's view

* * *

**

"Looks like Angel's coming to live with us now! Bad guys win this time!" I laughed, knowing that for once, we actually won without the help of my cousin and that girl he hangs with. Ah, the joy of winning. To top it off, once we get to the ship, I'll have myself a complimentary BLT and PB&J mix! I always wanted to try something different. We were about halfway there, until my body couldn't take it. "Hey... fish head, you... think we... could rest for a while? I'm... beat..." I said. "But 6-2-5," G-man replied, "We're almost halfway there! Then I can give it to Hamsterviel, and my job is saved!" "Easy for you, you're 200 times my size! Let's rest for a bit, restore our energy, and keep going, ok?" "Ok, fine." "Oh, but you think you could head over to the ship and get me two sandwiches? I ate mine on the ship." "Fine, but I'm taking this little trog with me" "Oh no, you aren't!" "What- did you just talk back to me?" "I mean, maybe I should talk to her about stuff, before she goes to Hamsterwheel." I just wanted to be alone with Angelcakes. "Ok, but you have to take close care of her. I don't want her to escape." "Yea, sure, why not? She shouldn't be much of a problem, after all, what can she do? She won't escape, unless I open it." A while after fish lips left, Hotcakes tapped on the glass. I took notice immediately. Who wouldn't? After she got my attention, she gave me that finger motion telling me to come over there, only she was doing it in a seductive way. I immediately scurried over there, and opened the glass. "Want anything, Angelcakes?"

She punched me square in the nose, making me fly back about 6 feet. I saw her scurry out and run off, but I couldn't stop her. For one, by nose was hurting like biting into a chicken sandwich really, really hard and biting into a bone, still in the chicken. Two, just to my luck, Shark hair came back with the sandwiches. "Ok, I have your sandwiches, now let's g- 6-2-5!" Oh boy, I was in deep doo- doo now. "Want anything G-man?" "Where's that little trog, 6-2-4?" "Oh, Angelcakes? She ran off. Man, she has a hard punch for a female her size." "Well you're going to have to get her!" At that comment he thrust the sandwiches at me, one hitting my stomach, the other hitting my head, which made my nose hurt more. "Why me?" "Because you let her out, you little blubber coat. You have to track her down, capture her, and bring her back immediately. I'm staying on the ship to check on any new experiments that are activated." "Also making excuses to Hamster-meal about Hotcakes?" "Err, that too. Now get going or I'll-" "I'll have to live with my cousins? Ah, they won't be a bother; they take the experiments and put them in their 'one true place.' For me, it's in the kitchen, making the ultimate sandwich." "Well if you don't find that trog, you will have to go with them!" At that, I ran off, trying to find Angelcakes. I didn't mind if I found her or not, no matter what, I'd be ending up doing what I do every day: preparing, making, eating, and digesting a sandwich.


	6. Chapter 2, Angel's view

**"Reach for Heaven"  
By Yaanu  
Chapter 2: First Date  
Angel's view**

* * *

Stitch and I were spending all our time together. Wherever you go, you see Stitch and me, together holding hands. That Lilo girl didn't like it, and she kept squinting at me whenever me and Stitch walked by. I didn't mind.  
  
One day, though, Stitch and I were talking, and he asked to go out with me! We were both shocked. I didn't know what to say. All I could say was... "Ih." I thought I heard Lilo's eye twitch.  
  
That night, Stitch and I went out. We went in costumes, so no one would see two aliens walking around. We went out to see a movie together. The first one we saw wasn't all that good, so we snuck out. We then went into another movie, which was pretty good. It was a horror movie. It wasn't that scary... Although there was this one part that had gerbils jumping out of this guy's ear.  
  
After that we went to a sandwich store. We bought a sub. I'm not sure why it's called a sub. Anyways, we sat down, and Stitch took a bite. He ate up nearly half the sandwich! I giggled a little bit. I took a bite, and Stitch followed. We kept taking turns until we both accidentally leaned in at the same time and kissed! I could see Stitch's cheeks turning red! I smiled a bit, staring at Stitchy. Then all of a sudden, some green blob hit Stitch in the head! I turned to look at what shot it at him, and then I went black.


	7. Chapter 2, Stitch's view

**"Reach for Heaven"  
By Yaanu  
Chapter 2: First Date  
Stitch's view**

* * *

After Angel came back to me, I spent most of my time with her. We were doing so much mushy stuff that the walking noodle would give his eye to film us for five seconds. I'm not so sure if Lilo liked it. I wasn't really spending much more time with Lilo.  
  
To keep Angel secret, Jumba made us a bunk bed, me on the bottom bunk, Angel on top. We tried hard to keep it a secret, but some things got out: Pleakley in a hurry whenever I was out, pink hair around, all that stuff. Fortunately, she didn't care. At least I don't think she did...  
  
It was only a while until I accidentally popped the big question. We were in our room, just talking about stuff, and it just slipped out. I accidentally said, "Will you go out with meega?" I cupped my hands over my mouth once I realized what I said. Angel just looked at me, tilted her head a little to her left, and said quietly, "Ih." At that we were silent. So silent, you could hear Lilo's eye twitch. Seriously, she was working on pictures for her experiment catalog.  
  
So at night, Angel and I went out. I went out in my 'Kenny' costume, while Angel went out in a 'Kathy' costume, with brown hair and a purple vest with a white shirt underneath. We first went out to a movie, "Love or Loss", which wasn't really that good. So we both snuck out undetected. We snuck into another movie, "Don't Look", which was a horror movie. On practically all the scary parts, Angel clung to me, except once, when I clung onto her. After that, it was around 10:30, so we decided to grab a snack and head home. We went to a sandwich store and bought a sub. I took the first bite. It was a pretty big bite, because after I swallowed, nearly half the sandwich was gone! Angel giggled, and I wiped the crumbs off my mouth. Angel took a small bite. I took a bite, too. We kept on eating, until we both took a bite at the same time and kissed each other! I was so embarrassed you could see me blushing! I just stared at Angel, she stared back at me. Then all of a sudden, I was knocked unconscious.  
  
I woke up on the floor. I was in a net for some reason. I tore up the net and looked around. Where was Angel? I looked over the counter, and I saw a blaster gun and a net gun. I was in shock. I immediately ran outside, hoping whoever took Angel left something. I stepped in something. I looked down and saw... a sandwich. It had a bite taken out of it. I then knew who took Angel... my own cousin. I ran home as fast as I could, ran to the kitchen, sat down, and cried myself dry. I heard Lilo pass by and she asked me what had happened. I tried to explain it to her, but I could only say a few things. I think she could understand some of the words. I couldn't understand what I said, either. All I was thinking about was Angel.


	8. Chapter 2, Lilo's view

**"Reach for Heaven"  
By Yaanu  
Chapter 2: First Date  
Lilo's view**

* * *

Well, Angel's back and living with us. The hard part was keeping it secret from Nanizilla. Jumba was happy, and nearly told Nani, but Stitch hogtied him and stuck him under his bed.  
  
Stitch spent almost all of his time with Angel, now. The only time he didn't was when they went to sleep. Angel slept in the laundry room, like last time. It was all mushy-mushy this and mushy-mushy that everywhere with them. Pleakley tried all his best to get footage with them, but it was hopeless.  
  
A few days later, I finally freaked out when I overheard Stitch's plans for the night: Him and Angel on a date! After they had left that night, I stormed into Jumba's lab.  
  
"Vhat is little girl doing in my lab?" I didn't care. I went onto the bed, picked up a pillow, and screamed into it so loud you still had to cover your ears. "Vhat is vrong?"  
  
After screaming for about 5 straight seconds, I answered.  
  
"Stitch and Angel are going on a date!"  
  
"They are? Oh, that's good!"  
  
I tried to calm down. "What do you mean 'good'?"  
  
"Oh, it's as I planned years ago! 6-2-6 and 6-2-4 were both designed to like each other."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lab assistant complained that most of my experiments were likingk each other when they were made next to each other."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like 5-0-1 and 5-0-2."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Vell, my lab assistant said, and I quote, 'Try somethingk different for once, you blubber bowl of lint!' And that's exactly vhat I did."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Want any more information about experiments?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm going to my room."  
  
"That's good. I'm trying to make cure for common cold, but all it does is curing heavy heat."  
  
I chuckled at his little pun, and left the room. I wasn't so worked up about Stitch and Angel. I decided to go to my room and look at my experiment catalog. I updated it straight from Gigi all the way to Slugger when I heard the door open downstairs. It sounded like Stitch, but where was Angel? I decided to go down to investigate. I was head to the kitchen, where I saw Stitch crying his head off. I never saw him like this, which meant there must be something wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Stitch?" He just kept on crying. I could hear some stuff in between sobs.  
  
"Taken... boojibu... sandwich..." Those three words were easy enough to make a case: Angel was taken away by 625, a.k.a. Sandwich Boy. I had mixed emotions: Happy, because Angel was gone, and sad, because Stitch was down. I decided: Angel's ohana, so I should help Stitch.


	9. Chapter 2, 625's view

**"Reach for Heaven"  
By Yaanu  
Chapter 2: First Date  
625's view**

* * *

The Big Dummy sent me out to try and find Angel. As if you didn't know? Anyways, to try and keep cover, I had a part time job at a local sandwich store, making sandwiches. I got discounts, and an hour long lunch break. I only got paid 3.90 a day, but that's not my problem. Every lunch break, I bought a sandwich and went outside, to try and look for Hotcakes. I looked all around the island, but I couldn't find her. At night I had to come back to the Big Dummy's ship. To help me catch them, he gave me a net blaster and a plasma blaster.  
  
It was only a few days later when I got a glimpse of her. I was walking back to the sandwich place, when I saw her. She was with my cuz, hand in hand, so I decided not to bother them. It'd only be a matter of time when I got to them...  
  
Ok, maybe it was a few days. I was working overtime, at night, when the gruesome twosome came in. Actually, it wasn't that gruesome. But the sight of both of them together would make anyone puke. I got out the plasma blaster and the net blaster that Gantu gave to me, and took aim. I had to make sure no one was watching. Fortunately, nobody was, not even cuz. I waited until they were both open targets. I took aim and fired at both of them, knocking both of them out. I then took the net and got both of them. I made a direct hit on both of them, and they were both in separate bags. I then took Angelcake's bag and left outside with it, dropping a sandwich on the way, as a little signature to show I was there. I ran as fast as I could to get back to the ship, hoping Angel wouldn't wake up.


End file.
